Zdradzona
by LovelyRosalie
Summary: Obiecali sobie wierność, pomimo tego, że los postanowił ich rozdzielić. Caroline doskonale pamiętała, jak Tyler mówił na ganku przed domem Eleny: „Dopóki nie znajdziemy rozwiązania". Niestety odkrycie, którego dokonała zniszczyło ich relacje na zawsze. Co teraz powinna zrobić? Jaką drogę wybrać? I kto jej w tym pomoże. / Tylko jeden rozdział!


_Obiecali sobie wierność, pomimo tego, że los postanowił ich rozdzielić. Caroline doskonale pamiętała, jak Tyler mówił na ganku przed domem Eleny: „Dopóki nie znajdziemy rozwiązania". _

_Niestety odkrycie, którego dokonała zniszczyło ich relacje na zawsze. Co teraz powinna zrobić? Jaką drogę wybrać? I kto jej w tym pomoże. _

_Kiedy zapada zmrok, nawet najgorszy wróg może stać się kimś bliskim._

* * *

Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Wszystko mnie bolało, czułam jakby ktoś wbił we mnie setki małych, drewnianych kołków. Czułam, że nie leżę, nie siedzę, ani nie stoję na własnych nogach. Ktoś trzymał mnie na rękach. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i kiedy podniosłam głowę do góry, ujrzałam parę przepięknych, błękitno-szarych oczu wpatrzonych z troską we mnie. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach i zdążyłam wyszeptać:

-On mnie zdradził. – Po czym nie było już nic oprócz ciemności…

* * *

Jechałam już jakieś 4 godziny. Było mi gorąco, byłam zmęczona i głodna. Nie chciałam karmić się na ludziach więc postanowiłam, że dojadę do Orlando, na Florydzie, i dopiero wtedy coś zjem. Czekało mnie jeszcze niecałe 2 godziny drogi, byłam już blisko upragnionego celu.

To właśnie tam znajdował się Tyler. To do niego jechałam.

Minęło już kilka miesięcy odkąd wyjechał. I tego dnia, kiedy musieliśmy się pożegnać, obiecaliśmy coś sobie. Mieliśmy na siebie czekać, przez cały rok, i wtedy, jeśli nie znaleźli byśmy rozwiązania, jak znów być razem, mieliśmy o sobie zapomnieć.

Aktualnie sprawa Silasa została rozwiązana, Bonnie używając zaklęcia wysuszyła go, tak jak kiedyś Klausa. Elena wzięła lekarstwo i znów jest człowiekiem. Okazało się, że jej uczucia do Damona są prawdziwe. Stefan przekonał Rebekah, że nie chce ona być znów człowiekiem, i teraz razem odkrywają swoje uczucia. Elijah wyjechał. Klaus natomiast planował wyjechać z Mystic Falls. Umownie zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, i wiedząc jak bardzo tęsknie za Tylerem, zaprzestał zemsty na nim.

Po 2 godzinach jazdy byłam już na miejscu. Minęłam ogromną tablicę z napisem : Orlando, Florida. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Nie mogłam być bardziej szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że już za chwilę zobaczę mojego ukochanego.

Z kieszeni jeansowych spodni wyciągnęłam kartkę papieru. Widniał na niej prawdopodobny adres Tylera. „Prawdopodobny" dlatego, że Bonnie nie potrafiła dokładnie go ustalić. Mimo wszystko byłam jej wdzięczna, za to co zrobiła. Sama na pewno bym go nie odnalazła.

Dojechałam na wskazaną ulicę, gdzie stało kilka małych domków. Wszystkie były koloru białego, połączone razem jednym gankiem. Weszłam po kilku schodkach i miałam do wyboru 4 mieszkania. Na żadnym z nich nie było skrzynki pocztowej, żadnego nazwiska. Kiedy już miałam pukać, postanowiłam, że po prostu stanę pod drzwiami każdego z nich i posłucham, czy w środku jest Tyler. Stanęłam więc przy drzwiach do pierwszego mieszkania i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. Już po chwili usłyszałam płacz dziecka, więc uśmiechnęłam się tylko do siebie i podeszłam do kolejnych drzwi. Od razu tego pożałowałam, ponieważ w środku ktoś uprawiał sex.

-Serio, Caroline? Lepiej trafić nie mogłaś? – Wyszeptałam do siebie, i kiedy już chciałam odejść, usłyszałam jak jakaś dziewczyna mówi Jego imię.

-Ohh.. Tyler. Tak. – Szeptała. Nie, to nie może być on. To na pewno zbieg okoliczności. Zapukałam szybko do drzwi i czekałam. Nikt nie otwierał, więc zaczęłam pukać znowu i znowu. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i zobaczyłam półnagiego Tylera.

-Caroline. – Wyszeptał cicho. Więc to prawda. Zdradzał mnie. A ja głupia, myślałam, że gdzieś tam na mnie czeka, żebyśmy znów mogli być razem.

-Niepotrzebnie przyjeżdżałam. Jak ty… Nie, to bez znaczenia. Żegnaj Tyler. – Powiedziałam, i zaczęłam kierować się w stronę samochodu.

-Caroline, to nie tak. Zaczekaj. Musimy porozmawiać. – Wołał za mną, ale ja już nie słuchałam. Zachowując resztki godności, wsiadłam do auta i ruszyłam. Nawet nie spojrzałam w lusterko, nie chciałam go oglądać.

* * *

Prowadziłam samochód, nie patrząc na drogę, nie patrząc na licznik. Nie zważałam już na nic. Zainteresowało mnie jedynie, gdzie aktualnie jestem, bo planowałam zatrzymać się przy jakimś barze i się porządnie napić.

Tabliczka, którą właśnie minęłam wskazywała, że za chwilę dojadę do Waycross.

-Dobrze. – Powiedziałam do siebie samej. – Będę mogła się napić.

Było już ciemno, i nie zauważyłam jak przed mój rozpędzony samochód wpada jakieś zwierzę. Próbowałam hamować, ale nic to nie dało. Poczułam, że mój samochód przewraca się na bok, a ja nie mając zapiętych pasów, uderzam się mocno w głowę. Po chwili samochód zatrzymał się, chyba na jakimś drzewie. Szyby były powybijane i na moje nieszczęście, wystająca gałąź z jakiegoś krzaku, wbiła mi się w ramię. Próbowałam ją wyciągnąć, ale nie miałam na to sił. Szarpnęłam ramieniem, ale było jeszcze gorzej. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach, nie chciałam tu umierać. A przynajmniej nie tak powoli. Westchnęłam głośno i zamknęłam oczy, po czym poczułam jak zapadam się w nicość.

Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Wszystko mnie bolało, czułam jakby ktoś wbił we mnie setki małych, drewnianych kołków. Czułam, że nie leżę, nie siedzę, ani nie stoję na własnych nogach. Ktoś trzymał mnie na rękach. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu i kiedy podniosłam głowę do góry, ujrzałam parę przepięknych, błękitno-szarych oczu wpatrzonych z troską we mnie. Łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach i zdążyłam wyszeptać:

-On mnie zdradził. – Po czym nie było już nic oprócz ciemności…

* * *

Poczułam lekkie szarpnięcie i obudziłam się. _Gdzie ja jestem_, pomyślałam. Otworzyłam oczy i zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem w samochodzie. I to nie w moim samochodzie. Kiedy chciałam podnieść rękę do twarzy, zdałam sobie sprawę, że jestem czymś przykryta. Była to kurtka. Męska kurta. I pachniała dziwnie znajomo. Jak Klaus. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę fotela kierowcy i go zobaczyłam.

-Dobrze spałaś? – Zapytał ze spokojem.

-Co ja tu robię? – Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. – Jak mnie znalazłeś?

-Nie szukałem cię, kochana. – Podniosłam pytająco brwi. – Miałaś szczęście, że akurat tamtędy przejeżdżałem.

-A gdzie teraz jesteśmy?

-Odwożę cię do Mystic Falls. – Odpowiedział. – A potem ruszam dalej.

-Dalej? A gdzie się wybierałeś? – Zapytałam. Szczerze to nie miałam ochoty wracać do domu. Poczułam wibrację telefonu w kieszeni spodni. _On wciąż działa po wypadku_, pomyślałam. Zobaczyłam kilka sms'ów od Tylera i kilka nieodebranych połączeń. Nie będę tego czytać, a tym bardziej rozmawiać z nim. Schowałam telefon znów do kieszeni.

-Wybieram się do Jacksonville. Na wakacje. – Odpowiedział mi Klaus. Chciałam cos powiedzieć, ale mnie wyprzedził. – Problemy w raju?

-Co? - Zapytałam zdezorientowana, rozmyślając nad pytaniem, które chciałam mu zadać.

-Pytam o Tylera. Gdy spałaś, ciągle dzwonił twój telefon. Poza tym, gdy cię znalazłem w nocy i wyciągnąłem z samochodu, wyszeptałaś : „On mnie zdradził". – Powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. Byłam zdziwiona, zawsze gdy rozmawialiśmy o Tylerze, był nerwowy.

-Nic się nie stało. – Odpowiedziałam szybko. Nie chciałam o tym rozmawiać, nie z Klausem.

-Czy to prawda?

-Co?

-Czy Tyler cię zdradził?

Nie odpowiedziałam na to pytanie. Było mi najzwyczajniej wstyd. Miałam z to inne pytanie do Klausa.

-Gdzie jesteśmy?

-Prawie w Georgi. – Odpowiedział nie patrząc na mnie.

-Ok, wysadź mnie w Georgi. – Powiedziałam spokojnie. Spojrzał się na mnie i był zdziwiony.

-Dlaczego? Powiedziałem, że odwiozę cię do domu.

-Ale ja nie wracam do domu. Nie chcę. – I po chwili cicho dodałam. - Potrzebuje pomyśleć .

Klaus uśmiechnął się, po raz pierwszy odkąd się obudziłam.

-Co? – Zapytałam go zaintrygowana.

-Chcesz spędzić czas w Georgi? Sama? – Zapytał śmiejąc się. – Co będziesz tam robić, oprócz nudzenia się, kochana?

-A gdzie mam się wybrać, twoim zdaniem?

-Jedź ze mną do Jacksonville. Mam tam swój dom. Odpoczniesz, nabierzesz sił i wrócisz do domu. – Odpowiedział już teraz mając poważną minę.

-Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły, Klaus? – Zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Ponieważ wiem, jakie to czucie, gdy jest się zdradzonym. – Odpowiedział. Spojrzałam na niego i zastanawiałam się, czy mówi o mnie, czy może ktoś inny sprawił, że cierpiał. Westchnęłam i pokręciłam głową na potwierdzenie. Postanowiłam z nim jechać. I tak nie miałam już nic do stracenia.

Na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu Klaus zawrócił samochód. Jechaliśmy do Jacksonville, razem. To było dziwne.

* * *

Taki tam jeden rozdział, napisany już dawno temu :)  
Mam nadzieję, że się podoba.

Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania, komentowania itp :)


End file.
